


Just for you

by saccharomyces_cerevisibae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, POV Second Person, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post canon, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, anorgasmia, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharomyces_cerevisibae/pseuds/saccharomyces_cerevisibae
Summary: PWP, Kanaya wants to do something nice for Rose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rose's POV, this is post canon and after Rose and Kanaya are married (this is not mentioned anywhere I just like to remember that they are married)

Your sleep shirt is rumpled, tugged off the shoulder and pushed up at the bottom and you’re kissing, kissing, kissing, hands skating across your hack and brushing your nipples and fingers in your still shower-damp hair,  _ ah, mh.  _

You’d just gotten dressed when she pulled you down to the bed with her soft kisses, tugging at your clothes. She nips at your earlobe and you suck in another breath.

_ Darling,  _ she says, voice dark and full of honey,  _ I was thinking I would do something nice tonight, just for you. _

_ For me? _ you ask, a little confused and a little distracted, it’s hard to think with her hands still roaming your body like that (truth be told if you had to choose between the two, you’d rather not think)

She laughs, a throaty chuckle.  _ Let me take care of you, darling, I want to touch you, please you, take you apart. I want to feel you shake and come in my arms, and kiss you dizzy afterwards. May I? _

_ Oh, _ you think. That’s what this is about. She’s still hung up that you can’t come (you told her it’s fine, you enjoy yourself just fine, lots of women are like this anyway) ((deep down you ache for it, you want to feel what everyone else chases so hard and so often. Deep down you know you want to, but you’re afraid to hope too hard.))

You kiss your way from her collarbone to just under her jaw, nuzzling, breathing,  _ alright, how do you want me? _

_ This is fine for now _ and oh,  _ oh,  _ she’s sucking at the spot just below your ear and pushing your shirt up, pulls away for a second and then it’s gone, tossed to the floor and she pulls hers off too, lovely breasts freed from the cotton. You come back together, skin to skin, warm and so soft you can’t help but touch, squirm up against her wanting for more. 

She trails her lips from your ear to your lips, a sweet little kiss on the tip of your nose and then down, down, sucks on your nipple and traces fingers down to knead at you through your panties,  _ mnh! ah, there, _ you roll your hips into her palm and she presses harder,  _ Ah! _

She’s shifting, climbs on top and replaces her hand with her knee, grinding it into you and grounding you with her weight. You run your hands over her skin, up and down her arms and over her beautiful panty-covered ass and then she’s kissing you hard enough to take your breath away, thrusting her tongue in your mouth while you grind against her-  _ mmph, mnnh _ \- nails scrabbling at the skin of her back.

Her hands are at your hips now, rubbing idle little circles over the bones and slipping under your panties, tugging at them, pulling them off (you lift your ass to accommodate, don’t want to make her spend extra time working them off you) and they’re tossed to the floor too. Clever, slender fingers pet at your pubic hair, gently kneading at the flesh below.

You let your eyes flutter shut and you feel her fingers teasing around your thighs and up and down your slit, never enough pressure to satisfy but certainly enough to drive you mad.

When she (finally, finally) slips a finger inside, your breath catches and you roll your hips up, and you roll  _ notenough _ ’s and  _ pleasemore _ ’s and  _ fuckplease _ ’s around your mouth until she gives you another finger. Slowly, torturously, she fingers you, tips of her digits curling upwards inside you, as if beckoning you to come (ha, come)

Two doesn’t feel like enough anymore (distantly you hear a chorus of _pleasemorepleasemore_ coming from your mouth) and she chuckles, amused, and _ah yes yes!_ she does as you asked, adds another inside you and grinds her palm up into your clit, your breath coming in little _hm!’_ s and _ah!_ ’s. 

You close your eyes and try to shut your brain off, stop seeing the endless possibilities in this timeline’s future and just focus on the here, the now, the very immediate arousal coursing through your body. You feel her lips at your throat, your jaw, sucking little marks into the skin, marking you as hers, and you raise a shaky hand to brush the hair out of her eyes and stroke a thumb across her cheek.

Eyes still closed you feel her smile, cheek muscles tensing under your fingers and she turns to kiss your palm before returning her mouth to your neck, working lower to your collarbones, to kiss and suck at your nipples.

With her free hand she tweaks your other nipple,  _ mnh _ , still gently thrusting the fingers of her other hand into you, steady, steady, like a heartbeat, like breathing.

She gives one final kiss to your nipple, drags her hand down your stomach and nuzzles her face into your breasts before licking a trail downwards, across your navel and through the trail of hairs under it. She nips at your hipbones, sucking at them and adorning your hips with more kiss marks.

Her tongue flicks out, teasing at the juncture where your thigh meets your torso and you groan,  _ mnnhhhh, darling, _ weakly rolling your hips onto her too-slow fingers towards her too-far mouth.

You can hear her smirk, sense it through your eyelids, and you whine as she withdraws her fingers from you. She licks a delicate trail over your hips, your lower belly, down your inner thigh to your knee and back again, everywhere except where you want her and  _ oh! _ she’s pressing a kiss to your labia, fleeting and not enough but still something. 

She teases you, agonizingly slow, parting the folds of your flesh with her tongue, licking one to the side and then the other, softly trailing the tip of her tongue up the center,  _ ahh _ , and then repeating the action more firmly,  _ MMnhh! _ before gently drawing the folds on one side into her mouth, sucking and running her tongue over them.

You run your hands through her hair, gripping it lightly and not-so-subtly nudging her towards your clit. She mercifully takes the hint and drags her tongue over your clit, circling it around and you’re keening, trying to keep your hips from bucking up into her face.

She pushes underneath your thighs, guiding them upwards and over her shoulders before bringing one hand back under your thigh and over the top, hugging it towards her. Her mouth descends on your clit again, tongue relaxed and pliant and rubbing you in all the right ways, you close your eyes and swear you see sparks,  _ ah, hah! _

Two fingers prod at you under her mouth, slipping inside easily and she thrusts them once, twice, scissors them apart before adding a third and grinding them into you, twisting her hand and sucking at your clit and your world explodes into a litany of  _ ah!  _ and  _ yespleasefuck  _ and  _ mghhhnnn, ah, AH! _

You feel electric, pleasure tingling down your spine and you can feel your hips bucking wildly against her mouth, you can feel she’s moaning around your clit and mashing her face against you and coordinating her fingers inside you as best she can when you’re uncoordinated and needy like this.

You’re being loud, so loud, and you can’t find it in yourself to care, fists tightening around the sheets, running through your hair, reaching down to hold the hand that’s still hugging your thigh to her cheek.

After what feels like an eternity the feeling of  _ sogoodsogoodfuckyessogood _ starts to die (it was feeling good, so good, you swear you were  _ so close _ this time) and you whimper, your whole body shuddering.

You roll your hips weakly against her a few more times, and then it’s  _ D-darling, it’s okay, I don’t think I-I’m going to... _ and you’re letting go of her hand, brushing the hair out of her face and she’s pulling away from you with one last kiss to your clit.

You think she’s disappointed, not in you but in herself. You can see it in her eyes, can tell from how she asked to do something nice for you, just for you, earlier and she thinks she failed.

_ Are you sure?  _ she’s too good to you, wanting to keep trying and trying when you’re sure it’s not going to happen (you hope, you hope, you hope it’ll happen)((maybe someday, just not today))

_ Yes, darling, that was wonderful, _ and you pull her up and hug her face to your neck, arms wrapping around each other and breathing together. 

You chuckle.

_ What,  _ her lovely eyebrows crinkle in concern. You’ve been known to laugh in bitter frustration before, she’s worried that she hasn’t done enough.

_ It seems I’ve ruined all the showering I just did, _ because you did, your body is sticky with sweat and saliva and your thighs and ass are so, so wet.

She laughs along with you, and pulls you up to get cleaned up in (another) shower, discarded clothing and wet towels from before forgotten on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment!!!


End file.
